The overall aim of our project is to test and extend hypotheses about the neurochemical processes that must occur between input of information and its eventual recall; these extend from short-term processes through the latter aspects of consolidation of long-term memory. To assure generality of testing, we plan to use and compare both an avian (chick) and mammalian (mouse and rat) models, to employ positive as well as aversive training, and active as well as passive tests. By attempting to test the generality of promising current formulations, we expect to measure how far along the field is towards a satisfactory neurochemical account of memory. To achieve this overall purpose we plan to carry out the following specific steps: 1. Test the replicability of reports on several stages of memory formation in the chick--short-term memory (STM), intermediate-term memory (ITM), and long-term memory (LTM). We will also attempt to reproduce in the chick some of our main findings on protein synthesis and LTM in the mouse. 2. Attempt to extend to the mouse and rat the research on STM and ITM in the chick. As part of this work, investigate the sequential dependence (or lack thereof) among stages of memory formation. 3. Employ a little-used agent to test the latter stages of protein synthesis in memory. 4. Parallel the behavioral studies by investigating the neurochemical actions and the localization/diffusion of the agents employed. Investigating the various phases of memory formation should increase the chances of making findings that can be applied to improving human memory, since each stage is probably subject to impairments and each can probably be enhanced. The findings will be relevant to psychology, neuroscience, mental retardation, aging and rehabilitation from injury and disease of the brain.